Mood Ruiner
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Bryan is feeling feisty and brings food to play. but things go wrong and Tala's not happy about it. rated to be safe.


**Lirin:** it's more fun in random hour. and i'm still not drunk (for those how have read Chief's story and are wondering)

**Bryan:** so after much trying and failing, Lirin still does NOT, or will she ever, own Beyblade.

* * *

**Mood Ruiner **

Tala moaned as Bryan slowly nipped down his creamy white neck to his lightly scared chest. A strong tongue darted out and licked the light reminders of how Boris had hurt them all.

Tala held back his tears as Bryan's strong muscle traced the scars. He hated the little reminders and wish Bryan wouldn't look at them. The memories they created were too harsh to want to remember, but too hard to ever forget. Yet Bryan looked at them with love in his eyes.

A soft moan escaped the red head's kissed bruised lips as his falcon started to suck on his left nub making it hard. The tears he was holding back disappeared as his koi's skilled mouth and hands pleasured him.

"Kami Bry," Tal panted once he found his voice.

The lilac hair teen smiled over the spot he was sucking on when he heard his wolf. His left hand blindly reaching over to the nightstand for the chocolate syrup he brought up earlier. His smile turned onto a smirk as he found the bottle and brought it close.

Tala felt his lover sit up and opened his eyes to see what Bryan was up to now. His ice blue eyes were greeted with a smirking falcon opening a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You wouldn't" Tala said as he glared at his lover.

"Wouldn't I?" Bryan asked back as he tipped the bottle upside down. A devilish smirk on his face.

Tala shivered as the cold sauce connected with his body. "You froze it?"

Bryan only grinned he he uprighted the bottle and leaned over the spot the chocolate landed. His tongue darted out and licked it up. "Umm, wolf with chocolate, my favorite treat."

Tala sighed as he gave in and allowed Bryan to do as he please. After all he was enjoying it too.

Bryan leaned back up and tipped the bottle over. He gave it a light squeeze to allow the delicious sauce to pour faster when...

"Bryan did you just...?" Tala lifted his head to look into lilac eyes.

"It was the bottle" Bryan explained holding the item.

Tal glared at the bottle before letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

Bryan took it as his cue to continue and held the bottle over Tal's stomach again intent to finish the picture.

He shook the bottle this time before squeezing it to increase the flow. But again the sound came.

"Bryan," Tala whined "just give up. It's killing my mood."

The falcon leaned over and kissed already red and swollen lips. "Last try" he whispered when the parted.

The wolf sighed as Bryan moved away and again grabbed the bottle. There was no getting out of it when Bry was this determined.

Bryan glared at the bottle as he, for a third time, tipped of upside down over his lover. He hoped to all that was good and right in the world that it reminded silent this time.

One small squeeze and the big drip of chocolate dribbled down. Tala's skin shuttered as the cold connected with his warmth. And so far all was good.

Another small squeeze and more dripped out. Bryan continued to make the lines of his masterpiece.

Bryan watched his drip start to slow down and gave it another squeeze, a bit harder this time.

Tala groaned as he ears filled with the noise again.

"That's it Bry. Get off me" Tala hissed. The farting chocolate sauce bottle completely ruined his mood.

"But Tal,"

"No, Bryan. I'm sick of that thing farting now get off so I can take a shower _alone._"

Bryan pouted as he got off his wolf and let watched him disappear behind their bathroom door. He whimpered as he heard the lock click. Tala really did want to be alone.

He turned his attention to the bottle still in his hand once he heard the water start. "This is your fault" he hissed at it. "I'm so getting a full one next time."

He chucked the object across the room so it collided hard with the wall. Upon contact it farted once more to mock the falcon before clacking on the floor to be thrown away later.

* * *

**Lirin:** well thats all for this. thanks for reading and i hope ya'll review. thanks


End file.
